The Swan Effect
by dr. bamf
Summary: a different take to NM. What if Bella was fine after Edward and found love in someone unexpected? She leaves for fear of being left and is changed that same night. Now shes famous, but will she get her happily ever after? Bella/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey how's it going? Fantastical, well listen this is my first fic so please be gentle, and I promise lots of team Carlisle goodies!!! OH YEAH!! Who's idea was it that now newbies like me can't post a story until after 48 hours since the sign up that's un-freakking-believable

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own twilight. Because if I did Bella wouldn't have ended up with that lame excuse of a vamp . any who, onto the story oh yeah I also don't own any of the music material

* * *

BPOV

_One moment_

"SWAN! SWAN! SWAN! SWAN!"

_This will be my unveiling as a vampire to the world. Am I ready? I think I am._

"And what you all have been waiting for: THE SWAN EFFECT!" The crowd goes wild. I arrive at center stage waving my guitar and smiling. I get to the mic and the crowd calms down a bit to let me talk.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." *applause* I chuckle. "Well I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. I didn't think me and my band would have made it this far in such a short time. Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting soooo without further ado." I turns around. "Guys come on out." Out walks 4 more astonishingly beautiful people, but what everyone else doesn't know is that this is the Swan Coven. Made up of me (Bella), Justin, Ty, Kat, and Shayla

Ty comes up to the mic. "Well you guys are in for a treat tonight. We have a few new songs that we would like to perform, then we have a list of songs that we may get to tonight" He looks at me and I shake my head. "Okay so maybe just one song, since this isn't an actual concert, just a launch party. We were told 20 minutes tops. Well I'm not going to keep you waiting."

Ty headed to his spot as our bassist, Kat went to the first drum set, Justin to the second drum set, and Shayla took her spot next to Ty as our other guitarist. The lights dimmed and got me thinking. Its been 5 years since Edward left me and for the first 6 months I was devastated, but then I just fell out of love with him. I don't know exactly what happened but I was grateful for it.

_Shit I need to start soon before they get upset._

"Alright we all have our ups and downs, and sometimes that really sucks. I wrote this when I was left by the then love of my life 5 years ago. I'm happy he left me, because now I'm a better person and know that what we had was never meant to be. So listen up if you've ever been in this situation before. This is called Tennessee Line."

_I open my lungs _

_to breathe in forgiveness and love  
Haunting me now reminders of how_

_I used to be  
And on down the road_

_my troubles are sure to follow  
Looking out the window,_

_the hell if know where I will go  
So I'll just keep on driving_

On my way to L.A

_looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past,_

_first to last bad call that I ever made  
Tell me how to make right_

_every wrong turn that I've learned?  
So this can all end tonight  
Tennessee line just changed my mind,_

_well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

Who would've known

_that pride is so hard to swallow  
As I rest on the shoulder of a road growing colder  
With the trouble I own,_

_should I just keep on driving?_

On my way to L.A.

_looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past,_

_first to last bad call that I ever made  
Tell me how to make right_

_every wrong turn that I've learned?  
So this can all end tonight  
Tennessee line just changed my mind,_

_well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

I know I must be doing something right  
Head the other way, back to where I started out  
Ask myself if I can turn it all around tonight  
And stop living with doubt

On my way to L.A.

_looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past,_

_first to last bad call that I ever made_

_Tell me how to make right_

_every wrong turn that I've learned?  
So this can all end tonight  
Tennessee line just changed my mind, _

_well it's my heart I'll follow this time  
_

_I've sworn off my past,_

_first to last bad call that I ever made_

_(__**well it's my heart I'll follow this time**__)_

_I've sworn off my past,_

_first to last bad call that I ever made_

_  
I'm gonna turn it all around tonight at the Tennessee line_

I let the applause die down a little before proceeding. "I'm not sure what the requirements are for introducing songs are but I think I like telling the story behind them." The crowd got even quieter almost as if saying that they like my stories. "Well this next song means a lot to me. It's called Life after You. Well after Edward left me, like I said I was a mess." Ty snickered behind me.

"I don't think a mess covers it sis" Ty says low enough for only vamps to hear.

But as usual I ignore him. "After he left, I thought I was never going to find love. About 8 months, I met my soul mate. What makes it even worse is that I knew him the whole time I was with Edward and was so focused on our relationship I didn't even notice the feelings I felt for him. Carlisle was the one who brought me out of my funk. I realized after that, I didn't want to feel that way ever again. We got together, and it was pretty serious. Around my 21st birthday I got scared he was going to leave me, and I left before he could ever get the chance. And now I deeply regret it. I still deeply love this man with all my heart…so this is for Carlisle."

"_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a woman with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you"

The Crowd erupts in cheers. And with my heightened senses I could see a few people in the audience crying. I get it the message is beautiful. But that's just how I feel about Carlisle. I don't want to love anyone unless it's him. I didn't feel that with anyone, not even Edward.

Shayla comes up to the mic this time. "I wrote this song after I found out what my sister had been through. She's a really tough cookie but an amazing person. So this one is for you Bella"

I was stunned. I never knew that they were upset about what happened to me. But then my mood changed, like a calming feeling. I panicked. _They can't be here. Not tonight. This is soooo embarrassing. _I broadcasted my thoughts to my family. It seems as though Edward is not the only one who could control the mind. Just one more thing I got from him I guess. Ty growled, Shayla started playing and gave everyone else a look that said we'll talk later.

Shayla introduces the song. "This is called Different Day. I hope you guys enjoy this, especially you Bella"

"_Can I trust you'll go away  
If I'm to say, I'm okay  
Just let me bleed on my own  
And I will find my way home_

Cause the sad sad side of it all  
Is you don't remember  
Being a breath away from death  
The sad sad side of it all

And maybe, on a different day  
I'd let the rain, wash this away  
But it's just too late  
The sad sad side of it all  
Is you don't remember

This key cannot be re-cut  
Cause my hearts been sealed shut  
And if our paths cross again  
I'll turn and walk away

Cause the sad sad side of it all  
Is you dont remember  
Being a breath away from death  
The sad sad side of it all

And maybe, on a different day  
I'd share the blame I'd share the pain  
But it's just too late  
And maybe, on a different day  
I'd let the rain wash this away  
But it's just too late  
The sad sad side of it all  
Is you don't remember  
Being a breath away from death  
The sad sad side of it all

Is you're looking around lost  
Just trying to find your way  
Looking around lost  
Just trying to find your way home

Can I trust you'll go away  
If I'm to say I'm okay?  
Just let me bleed on my own  
And I will find my way home

And maybe, on a different day  
I'd share the blame I'd share the pain  
But it's just too late  
And maybe, on a different day  
I'd let the rain wash this away  
But it's just too late  
The sad sad side of it all  
Is you don't remember  
Being a breath away from death  
The sad sad side of it all  
Is you don't remember  
The sad sad side of it all  
Is you don't remember"

I looked at Shayla and the rest of my Coven and ran to give them huge hugs. We talked low enough for only us to hear.

"Guys I think they are here" I told them a little worried.

"Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be fine. I've already seen it." Shayla said. I chuckled I had my own little Alice, minus the whole extravagant shopper syndrome and the fact that they look nothing alike.

"You want me to kick their ass?" Ty said.

"Yeah which one is Dick-ward?" Justin said.

Shayla and Kat went to their mates, just another reason why I miss Carlisle. We would have been happy here. I sigh and Kat tells me to calm down in my head. I look at her and she speaks.

"We still have to face them Bella. They deserve to know how we all got together, its only fair, do it for him." And that was my breaking point. I think Kat was the only one who really understood what Carlisle means to me. I turn around and face the people attending the party who returned to doing whatever it was before we started playing. And I saw Jasper.

"_Jasper, meet us in our dressing room. Bring whoever is with you. We have a lot to talk about it seems." _Jasper looked stunned.

"_B-B-Bella? How is this possible?" _I gave him a look _"Ok we'll meet you in like 5 minutes."_

And here comes the trouble. The coven went back to the dressing room and just sat around. We really weren't required to go to the party after playing to we planned on staying in here the whole night.

Shayla looks up at the door. "He's outside Bella. He wants to talk to you alone." I look at her. "And you are going to say yes, so just prepare."

Then the fated knock…

(AN: I was going to stop here but I thought wth it's my first chapter might as well keep going.)

We wait just looking around at each other. Kat breaks the silence and says come in. The door opens and in steps my very own angel, the man that I have been missing for 2 years.

"Carlisle"

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Well I was going to write more to the story but i decided that i needed more input before i keep going. So like? dislike? Need to stop? or should i keep going...i think its going to turn out pretty well. Just press the little review button and let me know what you think. =D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey how's it going? Fantastical, well listen this is my first fic so please be gentle, and I promise lots of team Carlisle goodies!!!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own twilight. Because if I did Bella wouldn't have ended up with that lame excuse of a vamp . any who, onto the story oh yeah I also don't own any of the music material

_We wait just looking around at each other. Kat breaks the silence and says come in. The door opens and in steps my very own angel, the man that I have been missing for 2 years._

"_Carlisle"_

* * *

CPOV

"Jasper what are we doing here?" I look around at the street that has all the spotlights and police. '_Something must be going on tonight'_ I thought to myself.

"Of course something is going on tonight Dad. It's the launch party of the hottest new band tonight and Alice managed to score us some tickets." Edward answered. Of course I don't have any privacy, well not since Edward got back.

I just sit back further in my seat as Jasper pulls into the valet. We get out and are swarmed with the scent of vampire. '_Interesting.'_ "Well let's not spoil the night. Alice why are we here again?"

"Well dad we are here to see the greatest new band perform live for the first time. And on top of that I have a feeling that tonight is going to make you feel better." I gave Alice a meaningful look. "Trust me Carlisle. Never bet against me, remember?" I chuckle and follow my "kids" through the crowd. We managed to get a good spot in the middle, giving us great viewing of the stage and a window for Jasper, in case the smell got too much.

I look around and notice that there are a lot of people here, but that smell of vampire is still lurking around. Kind of like a blanket, it's not a horrible stench, its actually quite familiar…

"Kids, do you smell that?" They all nod. "It's quite familiar if I say so myself."

Jasper nods. "It's sort of a mix between strawberries and lilac. Its very exquisite but familiar like you said." He gives Alice a meaningful look, and Edward just smiles. I think they are hiding something from me.

Edward whispers to us "They are about to start." But I really don't mind. I just came to support my kids. I listen to the beat of the first song and decide they aren't too bad after all for a group of young kids. I'm just about to leave when Alice nudges me and points to the stage.

"Listen"

I nod and then am shocked by what I hear…

"After he left, I thought I was never going to find love. About 8 months, I met my soul mate."

"I think I should have paid more attention" I whisper to Alice. She giggles and then we go back to listening to this quite intriguing tale.

"What makes it even worse is that I knew him the whole time I was with Edward and was so focused on our relationship I didn't even notice the feelings I felt for him. Carlisle was the one who brought me out of my funk. I realized after that, I didn't want to feel that way ever again. We got together, and it was pretty serious. Around my 21st birthday I got scared he was going to leave me, and I left before he could ever get the chance. And now I deeply regret it. I still deeply love this man with all my heart…so this is for Carlisle."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I looked at my "kids" and give them a look. But was quickly captivated by the music which Bella wrote.

"_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a woman with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you"**_

'_Wow_' I thought to myself. '_She still loves me'_

"That she does Carlisle. That she does." Edward responds. It's amazing how things happen to my family. To say that my falling for Bella was unexpected is a lie. I've always known since the day I met Esme, that she wasn't my soul mate. She wasn't the one that I wanted to spend eternity with. And while the time we had together was great. I became a better man once Bella came into our lives. I have to admit it was a bit unorthodox for me to fall for the girl who captivated my "son's" heart, but from the moment I saw her I knew she was the one.

Almost immediately Jasper sends out some calming waves, and I see my Bella look towards us. I see Jasper tense, then nod and turn towards us.

"Bella says to meet her in their backstage room after the show. She only knows that I am here." He looks at me. "It's your time to shine dad." He hits me on the shoulder in a comforting manner. It's a shame that my own son is giving me a pep talk.

"Let's go." Alice leads the way backstage. She looks over at me. "They are going to open the door in 30 seconds Carlisle. Are you ready?" I simply nod. The door opens and I am greeted with the most beautiful person in existence.

"Carlisle" She says looking up at me. I sigh and know that I never want to be away from her ever again.

"Bella" I look down at her finally and see all the love in her eyes. _'I never want to be away from her ever again. I love this woman with every fiber of my being.'_

Bella smiles as if she heard me. "I love you too Carlisle, more than you can possibly know." I close the distance between us and kiss her. I put all the passion I can muster into that kiss and pull her closer to me. Finally after 2 years of wondering what I did wrong, I finally refound the one thing in my existence that makes sense. As we kiss I notice that her body temperature isn't as high as it used to be, but it doesn't matter I have her back now.

Alice squeals in delight. Jasper looks really happy, probably because of mine and Bella's emotions. And Edward surprisingly looks pleased as well. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against Bella's. Then I remember. "How is it possible that you are a vampire?"

Bella chuckles and it sounds like the most glorious music I've ever heard. "I think you might want to sit down for this. But beforehand, can you more please? I'd like to say hello to my best friend." I step aside and see Alice and Bella practically tackle each other. Everyone laughs at the scene, and I am made aware of the others in the room.

"Um, Bella." She looks up from her embrace with Jasper. "Would you like to introduce us to the others in the room?" my fatherly tone takes over and Bella rolls her eyes.

Bella points to the tall blonde one, who is dressed like she belongs in a night club. "That is Kat. She is our resident mother hen and has the power of telekinesis. Her mate is the guy over there." She says pointing to the couch. "His name is Ty, short for Tiberius. He is pretty much like Emmett just not as goofy. Speaking of Emmett, where is he?"

"Him, Rosalie, Esme, and Tristan are at the house. They wanted to come but we decided that it would be better not to overwhelm you." That came from Alice I think. I was too absorbed in seeing Bella again that I didn't really pay attention to anything but her.

Bella nods. "Okay I have two more people to introduce. This is Shayla." She moves to the side a little bit and reveals a vampire about as tall as her, with brown hair and dressed in something that Alice would never approve of. "She is my very own Alice, minus the whole shopping is life syndrome. Her mate is Justin, he was the other drummer. Well his power is to sense other people's power and potential. And then there is me, Bella. I am the leader of this little coven. I am a shield and a sponge; although to be fair once I was changed I had Edward's ability, no bloodlust what-so-ever, and found that I can make a vampire human again for a limited amount of time. You guys want to come and sit down. I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

I look at my family and nod. I follow Bella with my hand on her lower back, more as a comfort to know that she is really here and I'm not being a senile vampire. Alice, Jasper, and Edward follow behind me and head straight for the couch.

**BPOV**

I just introduced them to the Coven and it seems to be okay. Now comes the harder part. I'm going to have to explain what happened after Edweirdo left, and quite frankly that's something I don't want to relive, but they have a right to know.

I look over to Carlisle and he grabs my hand and gives a gentle squeeze. _'_I_ love you'_ I think to him. He smiles. I look back at my big family. "So where do you want me to start?"

Alice answers quickly. "The beginning is always good." I giggle. "Well by beginning I mean when Edward here made us leave." She says giving Edward a 'you stupid vampire' look.

"Well, that night that he left me in the woods. I was really bad off. I didn't want to do anything, and for awhile all I wanted was to die so that the pain could go away. I was like that for a few months, and then something extraordinary happened. It was like all those feelings were gone." I look to Edward. "Don't get me wrong I was grateful for what we had, but I realized that you were right I wasn't good enough for you. And I started living my normal life that you wanted so much for me. Jake and I became really close, to the point where I thought I was going to actually commit to him. But we were out one day cliff diving and I jumped without any thought to it. It was supposed to be fun, but I didn't count on the water being so rough. I thought I was going to die that day, and I probably would have if it wasn't for Carlisle."

I look towards Alice. "I realize that you had to have something to do with sending him back to check on me."

Alice looks stunned. "I didn't know that he was there until I saw him pull you out of the water." Now I was stunned. I look over to the god sitting next to me and smile.

"Well that was unexpected. Anyways, after Carlisle saved me I was happier. And when I mean happier I mean, I lost my clumsiness, I started doing really well in school, I even got into music, and I was a better Bella. And it's because of him. I'm not too sure what happened between him and Esme, but about 3 months after that he told me that he loves me and that I was his soul mate. I was ecstatic. I knew that it was going to be different from what me and Edward had, not because the lack of feelings, but because it felt so real…it felt right. So we started dating. It was weird in Forks because everyone was always whispering about how I was with one Cullen one day and with another the next. It was irritating. But I didn't care I had Carlisle and that's all that mattered. Well around my 21st birthday I was getting scared. I was afraid that he was going to leave me like Edward did, so I did the only rational thing…I left. I came here to New York and started working really hard on my music. I had a late gig one Friday night; I think I played til 2 in the morning. When I came out of the building I was attacked. I didn't get to see by whom, all I knew was that I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then I was encompassed by fire. I was able to walk to a sewer drain and changed in there. Like Carlisle I turned in silence afraid of what would happen if I screamed in pain. It took 4 days for the change. But when I came out of that sewer I was gorgeous and I knew that I was a vampire. I waited til night fall to go to the zoo and feed. That was one thing I kept, the vegetarian lifestyle. At the zoo, I met Shayla. She came up to me after I had fed and told me that they have been waiting for me. She told me of her gift and of the Swan Coven. Imagine that a Coven named after me. She told me that I was to be the leader and together we would achieve great things. I told her my story and she said she knew. After that we began making music, and here we are today at our launch party sitting with the family I thought I had lost forever." I relax and Carlisle wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my head. I smile and am filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. I smile at Jasper and he smiles back.

Kat breaks the silence. "So Carlisle what ever happened between you and Esme is it?"

He kisses the side of my head again and takes an unnecessary deep breath. "We simply fell out of love. We both knew it was happening. But when I met Bella that day in the hospital when Edward saved her, I knew that she was the one for me. As a father though, I swallowed my feelings and let my son court Bella, for he had been alone the longest out of all of us. It was around the time when James attacked that me and Esme decided that it was time to go our separate ways. It was a few days later when Alice showed me this interesting article in a magazine." He pulled out the article from his pocket and I smile to myself. He starts reading.

"'When you start out a relationship you have these feelings (butterflies in your stomach, non-stop giddiness, the talking to that person all the time, etc). These feelings over time consume a person making them develop something deeper. However, if you start feeling stuff like can't eat, can't sleep, even more non-stop thinking about that person...please go see a shrink because that is called obsession not love. People, if that person tells you "I love you" before 6 months into your relationship...either a) they want to "love you" in a non-PG13 way or b) they "love" too easy....................so get outta that ASAP.

****an important interruption, if the feelings are not mutual, whatever you do. DO NOT BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT IT. Whatever you were experiencing made you a better person, embrace that don't push it away, because then you will be a shell of a person. And that's not healthy at all...*cough* anyways continue reading****

Now onto what love should be. You wake up one morning and you look over to the unused side of your bed, and you realize that even on the worst mornings and nights you want that person there. That is a sign. Of course there's the whole getting coffee or tea, and using the same cups as you did on your first date (even if you had to buy them), that shows that even though you are growing as people, you are still the same two people who entered the relationship. Here's the kicker: when there is a silence, no matter what the situation, it will never be awkward because knowing that the person you want the most is close enough. There is no longer a thing as awkward silences because since you are together it will always be comfortable.

The last thing which is something I told my bffl. You realize that you are a perfect match when, you wake up every morning and decide to deal with each other, not because you have to but because you want to. You compromise your love. You meet each other half way everyday, then you go to sleep and wake up the next morning and the cycle repeats itself. THAT IS LOVE. Getting into a fight because of opposing opinions yet coming to a compromise because you are friends/partners and that's what you are supposed to do. THAT'S LOVE. Knowing every little detail about a person, their quarks, their likes, their dislikes, and seeing those as things that make that person unique...THATS LOVE!

It's not supposed to be easy. Love is the hardest emotion to feel... (Its probably harder then getting into Hollywood), but that's the beauty of it. If it was easy (twss?) there would be no joy, no bliss, when you finally find the person who can truly make a difference in your life. But thank god (or whatever higher power you believe in) that this is not the case, because when you find the person that complements you, and makes you a better person....that my friend is love. What needs to happen will happen, on the things we can't control, just know that if it's meant to be, then it will be. Have some faith, be patient, and good luck.'" He pauses to take another breath. "I knew that this was what I felt with Bella. And I vowed that I would do anything to win over the heart of the woman who made me feel alive."

I turned to Carlisle and gave him a short, sweet, love filled kiss. We smiled at each other.

"Wait, who's Tristan?"

* * *

AN: I was informed that I forgot to include the authors of the music selections I used last chapter. Okay the first two songs: Tennessee line and Life after You are by Daughtry. And Different Day is by State of Shock. The thing from the "magazine" is something i made up. It was something i said to a few friends of mine and i thought it fit this perferctly. I hope I answered everyone's questions. And I need some more ideas, because this story might not be that long since im running out of fuel. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Who's Tristan?"_

Alice laughed at my childish antics. "Well Bella, he is our new little brother. Esme found him almost two years ago. He was suffering from an illness at the hospital that Esme volunteered at and he asked her to save him."

Carlisle cuts her off. "When she told us about this boy naturally we decided to help him. He reminded us of Edward and it was Edward who bit him to save him. He's 19 and is looking forward to the person that has changed our family for the best."

Jasper nods then throws his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah little sis, even Rose misses you. They all wanted to be here since everyone but pops over there knew that we were going to see you tonight. But they were in dire need of a hunt so we have strict orders from Esme to bring you to the house" I look at my coven. Jasper smiles. "They are welcome as well. You know Esme loves meeting new people."

I look to my coven who is smiling at me. This is the time that I'm happy for the thought connection that I formed with my coven.

'Bella we have to go. You already want to go so why are we still standing here?' of course Shayla has to be the voice of reason.

"Stupid future seeing vampires..." I whisper loud enough for both Alice and Shayla here me. They both shot me a look and I smile at them. "You know I say that out of love" I grab onto Carlisle's hand again. "What are we waiting for? Let's go. I miss my mom."

Jasper and Alice snicker. Then Alice speaks up. "Mother huh? You know if you think about it, since you and Carlisle are together you are going to be our new mommy Bella."

To say I was stunned is the understatement of the century. I look over to Carlisle who is as shocked as I am. "I didn't think about that at all. Well regardless she was my mother for sooooooo long and that's how I will always see her. Everything is just semantics. So I want to go see my mother. Can we please just go?"

Ty speaks up this time. "You know we have to tell John that we are leaving, since this is our launch party and what not" I gave him my best annoyed look "or not."

Kate answers "John can shove it where the sun don't shine. He's been trying to get with Bella ever since he started being our manager."

I heard Carlisle growl and smiled. 'You are so hot when you are jealous.' he stops growling and starts laughing. I join him and we both get looks from the other Cullen's. "Alright let's go" we all walk out the room all mixed together. The two future seeing vampires together chatting about god knows what. Ty and jasper were talking about guitars. Kat and Justin were absorbed in each other as usual. Which left Carlisle, Edward, and me to walk together. 'So this is awkward' I think to Carlisle.

'How are you doing that?' he thinks back to me without drawing attention to our conversation.

'Well you see I have a more advanced version of Edwards power. It allows me to form a link with another persons mind and communicate. It comes in handy at times like this'

'I have to agree. This is awkward. Mostly because I am the pseudo-father of your ex-boyfriend and am standing here with my arms around you, while said person is standing next to us. I believe that is what you are referring to, right love?'

"You got it in one" I said out loud. Edward just looks between me and Carlisle, shakes his head, and keeps walking. "Okaaaayy...definite awkward turtle right there."

"Awkward turtle?" Carlisle asks looking confused.

"Yeah it's a hand movement that you do when you feel awkward. It's pretty interesting." I laugh a little at his old mind "I think in our time apart you went back to your 16th century mentality." I fake a sad face "All my hard work gone to waste. I think I'm going to have to restart my work. What do you think?" I turn to Carlisle, put my arms around his neck, and give him a short yet sweet and loving kiss, which he returns.

"As long as you never leave me again, I'll do whatever." he leans down and kisses me again, this time we get lost in the moment, which is broken when Edward clears his throat. "So who's car are we taking?" Carlisle asks easily getting back into his paternal mindset.

"Well obviously we have to take our cars since we drove here ourselves. Bella will want to take her car, which I'm going in. That means that Kat and Justin can ride with Edward in the Volvo, Ty and Shayla ride with Jasper in the Mercedes, and me, Carlisle, and Bella in her car." Alice says happily.

Carlisle looks down at me. "What kind of car do you drive?"

I give him a mega-watt smile. "A Bugatti Veyron." Jasper curses in his mind and Edward seems impressed. Carlisle on the other hand looks absolutely thrilled. "It was a gift from John." Carlisle growls again and I have to laugh "He asked what kind of car I wanted I said the Veyron jokingly and two days later one was in our driveway with a bow on it. The guy creeps me out, but he has serious connections."

"So you mean to tell me that you accepted a gift from some guy with no problems?" Edward asked curiously.

I think for a little before answering. "I just got used to it. Although I told John that I wasn't interested in him, he seemed kinda put out. But he still let me keep he car, so I try to be nice to him. I mean come on us vampires like our speed and this car is made for that." I stop my train of thought. "Alice where are you going to sit?"

"That's easy I'm driving," she said in all seriousness. My coven starts laughing. Justin speaks up first.

"She's not going to let you drive her baby. We have asked so many times and still she won't let us. What make you think she's going to let a pixie like you drive?"

"Easy she loves me more." Alice says with no hesitation. 'Bella you know it makes sense. This way I can drive and you can cuddle with Carlisle. Please?' she thinks to me.

"Alright Alice you can drive."

"WHAT?" is all I hear from the other members of the two covens.

"It's settled. So we'll meet you at the house?" I say to Ty and Justin. They nod still shocked at my decision it seems.

CPOV

This woman is absolutely crazy. It is amazing to me how even after two years I still feel exactly the same. Almost as though she didn't leave me, but can I really blame her? Of course her reasoning behind leaving was completely unfounded. I'm sure that I'd she would have talked to me about it then I could have eased her mind. What is it about this woman that has me wishing I had courted her the day I met her? That is illogical I was still with Esme. As we arrive at Bella's car I couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle. This car is truly unique, just like it's owner. I see my "daughter" jumping up and down as Bella reaches into her pocket and takes out the keys. I raise an eyebrow.

"You are really going to let her drive?" I of course am scared of what this car can do to Alice.

"Of course I'm going to let Alice drive. I think it would look a little odd if Alice were snuggled up with her supposed father. Not to mention I want to be close to you." Bella answers with a smile. "Of course Alice saw that I would let her drive and I've learned to never bet against future seeing vampires."

I laugh which Bella joins in on. "I have to say your logic is irrefutable." Bella gives me a look. "What?"

She shakes her head. And if vampires could blush she would be. I grab Bella and pin her against her car. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"If you dent my car Carlisle I'm telling you it's not going to be pretty." Alice laughs at this.

"How about you tell me what as wrong then?" I saw letting her up and opening the door to the car.

She sighs. "It jut the manner that you talk makes me feel young." I smother a chuckle.

"Well Bella I am almost 400 years old."

She punches me in the chest. I realize that Alice is driving towards the house as Bella settles back against me.

"I know your vampire age Carlisle but you really are just a 23 year old man who has seen the world."

I am momentarily stunned by this realization. For so long I have been playing the role of a loving father, that I seemed to have forgotten that I really am just a 23-year-old man. "You are absolutely right my love. I seem to have forgotten that I am young. Will you help me?"

She looks over at Alice and they both nod. "We'll both help you out old man." She says in a teasing tone.

Alice announces that we have arrived at the house. I tighten my grip on Bella. "Are you ready to see your family?"

She sighs. "I've been waiting for this for the past two years. I want to see my mom." She gets out of the car and stands to the side awkwardly.

Alice notices her gestation. "You have nothing to worry about. Everyone has missed you like crazy, even Rose." She gives Bella a hug and pulls her into he house.

'You'll be okay I promise.' I think to Bella. The whole communications thing is new but surprisingly it makes me feel closer to Bella.

EsPOV

I was surprised when Jasper called saying that Bella was coming to see us. We all knew that they were going to her concert but I didn't think she'd want to come see us. I call for the other three to meet me in the living room. "Okay Jasper called me. They convinced Bella to come to the house." Emmett grins, "Now I know that you all have missed your sister but try not to be too overwhelming." I look at Emmett who is still grinning.

Tristan speaks up. "So mom this is the girl who made our family stronger?"

I look to my youngest son. "She made us feel like we weren't monsters. She is a really good person, you will love her I promise." I put my arms around his shoulders. We hear the cars pulling up in the driveway "Emmett behave" I look over at him and wouldn't believe that he's as old as he is, because he looks like he just got back his favorite toy. The door opens and.

In steps Alice with Bella right behind her. All we see is a blur as Emmett runs and picks up Bella.

"Baby sister!!! I've missed you so much!" he squeezes her and I am so glad that she is a vampire because if not then he probably would have broke her.

"Emmett put her down." Rosalie says to her husband. He reluctantly puts her down and Rose goes and hugs Bella. "I've missed you Bella" Bella looks shocked but hugs Rose back.

After Rosalie let's her go, Tristan goes up to her and introduces himself. "My name is Tristan. I am your newest brother. I have a feeling we are going to get along great." they hug. At some point during all of this Edward comes beside me and places his arms around me. I lean back into his embrace and he kisses my head. Bella sees this and raises an eyebrow at Alice who just smiles.

I whisper to Edward. "I guess it's my turn" He takes his arms from around me and pushes me forward. Bella steps forward and we are staring at each other. Bella breaks first.

"Hi mom." she says. I swear my dead heart started beating again at that word.

"Hello my daughter." I pull Bell into an embrace and start dry sobbing. "I have missed you so much." Bella tightens her grip on my waist.

She pulls back. "You have no idea how nervous I was about this moment." She looks at Jasper with a glare. "Although I realize that my concerns were unfounded. But we have so much to talk about it seems" If I could blush I probably would have. I hear Edward behind me chuckling.

I sigh. "That we do. However I believe that you have quite a story to tell us." Bella nods. "Shall we move to the living room?"

AN: I know it's a not long at all. But ive been working and with school starting and all its been really difficult to write. So I wrote this during my half hour break today..never work at hospitals. Anyways hope you like it…PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

'_I cant believe that Esme and Edward are together. How did that happen? Well I can't really complain, since I have Carlisle. Esme and I have a lot to talk about._'

Esme leads the family into the living room. Alice and Jasper sit in the love seat. Tristan is sitting on one of the legs of the love seat. Rose and Emmett are sitting in the recliner, and Esme and Edward are sitting on the couch. I opted for standing awkwardly with the rest of my coven. I look at Esme and Edwards closeness. "So how did that happen?" I ask motioning to their joined hands. Alice gets overly excited.

"It was unexpected." Esme says a little hesitantly. I hear Carlisle next to me chuckle and see Alice give Esme a dirty look.

"No it wasn't Esme and you know it." Alice scolds her. "Do you really want to know Bella?" I nod. "Carlisle would you like to do the honors?" She says to him. I focus on Carlisle.

He takes an unnecessary deep breath. "Our story starts in hospital several years after Edward was changed. I was working in the hospital and Edward had come to visit me one day. This coincidentally happened to be the day that Esme had come into the hospital. Edward said that he was drawn to the hospital for some reason and I told him of what happened and that I had changed another and he was happy. We waited for those three days for him to meet his fellow vampire. When Esme woke up, Edward fell in love, and it was the kind of love that you and me have…Soul Mates. He tried to convince Esme that I was not the one that she was supposed to be with." Carlisle took another breath, and Esme spoke up this time.

"I was so grateful to Carlisle for saving my life that I kind of fixated on that fact for so long. I guess when you think about it, you can really trick your mind into loving someone. When you came into our lives Bella, I noticed how right Edward had been all that time ago, but I felt that he needed your relationship, so I set my feelings aside and allowed him to fall in love, as much as it pained me." Edward wrapped his arms around Esme at this. "After Edward decided that we were not a safe decision he was depressed for a little while, and as a precaution we sent Carlisle down there to Forks to check on you. No one thought that he was going to fall in love with you and vice versa. But Alice let us know a few months later that you two are soul mates, and I knew it was time to let him go." Carlisle wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I leaned into his chest. The rest of my coven took seats around the living room. Edward picked up the story this time. I was really getting annoyed of all the people breaking the story, because Jasper chuckled and sent me a wave of calm.

"Esme came and told me that day that her and Carlisle were getting a divorce. I thought that I was going to be upset at Carlisle for falling in love with you Bella, but I realized that I couldn't be mad at a man who found his soul mate. I ran to the meadow to think, and I was able to let whatever thoughts and feelings I had go. I was able to deal with the feelings I had. I found that all what I was feeling for you I was forcing, much like Esme was for Carlisle. I went back home with a peace I hadn't felt since the day I met Esme. I had been able to finally obtain my soul mate. It was tough on the family for a little while, the changes between the mates, but once our story was explained, the problem was no more. For the next few years' things were taken slowly, and we finally got to this point just a few months ago. You would think that as a family the change in dynamics would tear us apart, but I think it's brought us closer as a family." Edward finishes, and looks down at Esme with a loving look.

I paused for a moment and just took everything in. I had always known that what I felt for Edward was wrong, but I never really understood till now. Alice looks over at me.

"You okay Bella?" She asks concerned.

"She just shocked Alice, give her time to absorb everything." Carlisle says from behind me. Then I did something that probably shocked everyone. I got up and hugged both Esme and Edward. I heard Alice giggling and felt Jasper's waves of calm.

I pull back from the hug. "I'm glad you guys told me, and I'm even happier that you two are happy. When things happened between me and Carlisle" I look at the man in question and he gives me an encouraging smile, "I was worried about how my relationship was going to change with you Esme. I really didn't care what everyone else would think, because quite frankly they would get over it, they always adapt well to change, but I was honestly scared of what would happen between you and me. I've always seen you as my mother since the day I met you, and that is never going to change."

Esme hugs me and whispers thanks in my ear. Emmett looks around at the family. "So what now?" He asks. "I mean I really want to know what happened to Bella, and how she came to know these really cool vamps." Emmett and Ty smile at each other.

"How about this: I tell you what happened to me, and then I'll let the coven tell you how I found them. Is that fair enough for you bro?" I say to Emmett. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning is always nice" Emmett says.

I chuckle. "Well it all started a few years ago when my mom remarried…" I start. Emmett interrupts.

"I know all that stuff already. I want to know what happened after we left." He said slightly annoyed, but still amused that I had started there.

I give him my best smile. "To be fair you said the beginning." His annoyed look is back, and I smile at him. "Well the night that Edward left me in the woods, I was a mess. I really didn't get back to normal until Jacob told me that I had so much to live for and nothing to gain by being zombie Bella. So we started hanging out more, he got me into motorcycles, and really taught me what freedom meant. After a few months I really thought I could trick myself into loving Jake, but it didn't work." I pause slightly feeling Carlisle grip on me tighten since he knew where I was in the story. "There was one day that I was by the cliffs, and I had seen the wolves do it for fun so I jumped. The water was rough and I thought I was going to die. Luckily for me Carlisle was there to save me." I look back at Carlisle and smile. "I developed a sort of friendship with Carlisle. He was there for me day and night, even when he was working he was always calling to make sure that I was okay, it was sweet and really made me rethink things. About 2 months after Carlisle saved me I realized that I was head over heels for Carlisle, but it was more, I questioned how long I had these feelings." I look at Edward. "I want you to know that what we had was great, but I can honestly say that I was in love with someone else the whole time." Edward nods at me and hugs Esme. "Where was I…oh yeah. I was confused about what to do. I wasn't aware at that time that Esme and Carlisle were divorced so I was freaking out. I started withdrawing from being around him and that's where I got into music. I poured out all my feelings into some of my earlier songs and hoped that one day I would be strong enough to tell Carlisle. Two weeks after that started he confronted me, asked me what he had done, and what he could do to make it better. I just stood there. That's when he kissed me." I smiled at this memory. It was something I would never ever forget. "Things progressed from there. We started off slow, getting to know each other and occasionally going out to Seattle, we told Charlie and surprisingly enough he was happy. I became a better person because of him, and I'm happy about it." I took a deep and unnecessary breath.

"Bella you don't have to go through with this today. It can wait till tomorrow." Esme says looking concerned.

I was going to respond but Kat did for me. "You don't understand it's easier for her to get it all out at once. Maybe she'll finally tell us all who changed her." She gave me a meaningful look, making me recall one of our earlier conversations.

"I just might. Brace yourselves its about to get a little dark." Everyone nods and I continue. "Everything was perfect for the next few years. I was happy. I had a soul mate, a reason to live, and my life couldn't get any better. Unfortunately, I still had the mentality that like Edward, Carlisle would realize that I wasn't worth it and leave me, so I did the only rational thing…I left. I ended up in New York, and really threw myself into my music. A guy approached me from the record company, saying he would give me a shot if I did some small gigs for him. Being the 21 years old I was, I agreed almost instantly. On the last night of these small gigs, I had played till about 2 in the morning and come out of the club really tired and unaware of what was going on. A overly handsome man came up to me and introduced himself as Demetri." I heard growls from everywhere in the room.

"I'll kill him" I heard Carlisle say from behind me. "I'll help" came the response from all the other vampires in the room.

"Don't even think about it. Unlike earlier I am going to give you my WHOLE story, not the abridged version. Contrary to popular belief, the Volturi are sort of understanding. They didn't send him to kill me, merely to change me. He asked me where the Cullens were and I told him that I didn't know for fear of hurting you guys. He nodded and told me it was going to hurt, and then he bit me. He stayed with me for 2 days explaining why he had been sent. Apparently I was not to be harmed, Marcus had wanted to meet me, but only under the circumstances of me being a vampire, he remembered being told that I was going to be changed and when he found out I hadn't he asked that I be changed for my benefit. After the fourth day" a collective gasp was made. "I know that it's only supposed to be three days I don't understand either. But after that day Demetri came back and took me to Volterra, to meet with Marcus. This feared leader of the Volturi intrigued me. Marcus read me like a book, he told me that the bond I had with Carlisle was very unique, that he had never seen something so strong, so passionate, and so beautifully pure in his whole existence. He was the one who took me to the zoo to feed; he told me that I was going to find my future here at the zoo. He also called me his daughter." Another collective gasp. "That's where I met Shayla. At a zoo in Volterra, not in New York." I had already heard all their thoughts, well mostly everyone but Alice and Shayla, because they already knew what happened. Everyone was still a little in shock at the discovery of how I was changed. Its understandable, I'm still in shock myself.

Shayla looks around at everyone before speaking. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but the faster we get through this story, then the faster we can ask questions about each other. Okay I guess this is my part to explain." I nod at her and she continues. "About 2 weeks before Bella had been changed I got a vision, about a woman coming Volterra and in need of guidance. I was able to see the date of plane tickets that she was going to be using and planned my trip accordingly. When I arrived in Volterra I went straight to the zoo, because that's where my vision had directed me. I waited for a few hours before Bella and Demetri showed up. He gave her an envelope full of money and keys to the car they had drove in. He said that he father will always be looking out for her, and handed her a bankcard. After he left I knew it was my time to shine. Bella quickly went to the lion's den and fed on the older lions. When she came towards me I introduced myself as Shayla Swan. I told her about Kat, Ty, Justin, and myself and how we took the last name Swan because of the vision I had. She noticed my eyes and smiled." Shayla paused and smiled at me, that was the moment of our bonding. "I told Bella that I had been waiting for her arrival for a long time. She began to tell me her story and I told her I already knew she was confused so I told her my power. The one thing she said was 'great another Alice. Are you shopping crazed too?' I quickly told her I wasn't and told her we had a plane to catch, a plane that would take us to the rest of our lives. You see I had already seen what was to come, the music, the parties, and meeting you guys. I just knew that I had to do everything in my power to make all of those come true, and it has so far. I can't wait to see what happens next." Shayla finished with a smile. I always knew that she had so much she kept to herself, but hey now was the time for coming clean.

Emmett looked around at the family and smiled. "Damn Bella. As your big brother, I can honestly say that I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but most importantly I'm sorry I left you here." I got up and gave him a hug. He looked down at me and chuckled. "So a daughter of the Volturi? Look out guys we have royalty on our hands." He said with a huge grin. I hit him in the arm and went back to Carlisle's waiting arms.

'Here comes the hard part.' I think to Alice and Shayla. They both nod and think back almost as one. 'You are going to be okay. Everything is going to be perfect.'

I look around nervously to my family. "So…. any questions?" Tristan raises his hand. I look at him. "You know this isn't school right. All you had to do what just say something." Everybody laughs.

If he could, I think Tristan would have been blushing. "Ha ha the jokes on the newbie. But seriously Bella, why are you so amazingly cool?"

I chuckle letting all my fears of rejection out. "Honestly I have no idea. But what I do know is that I am home, safe with my huge family, and with the man I love. Everything else is up to the future."

* * *

A/n: I know its been a while, but life has a funny little way of well getting in the way. Luckily i no longer work at the hospital so i should have more time theoretically, but i have school now..sooo its actually a little more than alot worse. Well..leave me a review, a message, whatever i just want some feedback. And yes there will be more....Marcus and the rest of the Volturi are going to make an appearance.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** hey guys i know its been a while and things are getting kind of hectic, but i gave you another chapter, and i have a little more time to work on this story so bear with me, its going to get good...

* * *

_I chuckle letting all my fears of rejection out. "Honestly I have no idea. But what I do know is that I am home, safe with my huge family, and with the man I love. Everything else is up to the future."_

APOV

I cant believe that Bella was changed by Demetri. That all on its own was astounding. And she's a daughter of the Volturi, I mean that's amazing that she was perceived to be a weak link because she was human, but now look at her. She's one of the most powerful vampires to walk the earth, she's a daughter of the Volturi, she has another powerful vampire as her mate, she has her own coven, and she's a singer. Oh no she might not need us anymore. Jasper looks at me, I know that I am giving off waves of rejection.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asks me looking at me lovingly but worried at the same time. Everyone else looks over at me. I get up and head over to Bella.

I look up at my best friend. "You aren't going to not need us anymore are you? Because I know I still need you. I mean you are my best friend, my sister, the one who showed me that even though people see me as a monster, im still a human, even though I have a different diet and love to shop, and can see the future, I just don't want to lose you Bella." I start dry sobbing in Bella's arms.

BPOV

I took in a deep breath as I comforted Alice. I really don't know what to do. I listen to the thoughts of all of my family and see that they are all wondering the same thing as Alice. Esme doesn't want me to leave after she just found me again, Edward doesn't want me to leave because of Esme and surprisingly enough he wants to be friends, Jasper thinks if I leave Alice will go with me, Alice is thinking just that, Emmett is thinking about leaving with me too, and Rose…well she surprised me to say the least. She wants to know what I'm going to do, she wants to be closer to her sister…her SISTER?!?!?

"Rose, you think of me as a sister?" I say looking at her confused. She looks back equally confused.

"How do you know that?" She asks.

I hit my forehead. Right they don't know about my powers. Well I'm about to shock the hell out of them. "Well you see, I have the same powers as Edward." A collective gasp is heard. "Yeah I know. Its weird, right? Anyways going back to my powers, unlike Edward I can hear all thoughts as well as project them into other peoples minds. I am a shield, which comes in handy when I don't want my family to be affected by the powers of other vampires, and I'm a sponge." I pause listening to Emmett's thoughts and laugh. "Not like spongebob at all. What I can do is way better. I can absorb the powers of others and when I do that, I make the power better. But I have two powers that will be very helpful to the family. I have no blood lust and can make anyone human for any period of time." I look at Rose meaningfully. "Just think Rose, you can have that baby that you've always wanted." She looks at me and starts crying.

Esme looks at Rosalie and hugs her joining in on her crying. "Bella how is that possible?" Edward asks.

"I have no idea. I think its because you always said I gave the family back their humanity, so that was taken with me when I became a vampire, and I've always hated the smell of blood so that was easy. You guys want some help?" The Cullen family nods. I look over at my coven. "you guys know what to do." I watch as my coven gets all the Cullens, minus Carlisle, and sits them around me in a circle. I hold out my hand. "Okay for this to work, you need to touch my hand. Its going to feel like a warm spreading through your body, but its worth it in the end." I look at Jasper. "Yes we can talk after Jasper." He nods. "Alright lets get this over with." The Cullens touch my hand, and a light goes from my hand to their hands. Within a few minutes the process is complete.

Alice looks at me excitingly. "Go try it out tinks" she nods and runs out probably back to the launch party. I look over at Jasper "Okay we can talk, you want to talk here or out in the forest?" I ask knowing Jaspers like of privacy.

"The forest please." He says. I look back at the family and they are all engaged in conversation. I get a look from Carlisle, but I assure him that I'm only going to talk then be back to talk to Rose.

Jasper takes me to the old meadow. He stops. "Is this okay? I mean I know you have a lot of memories here." He says a little uneasily.

"Jasper how are my emotions?"

"They are pretty relaxed and calm."

"Okay if I had a problem here, you would be the first to know. I made my peace here a long time ago. So what is it you wanted to talk about bro?"

He takes a deep breath. "I know that you told me that this is going to work, but how? I have been struggling with my bloodlust for sooo long, I don't think this will work." He looked very sad and from the emotions he projecting I can tell he's serious.

I grab his shoulder. "Jasper, I'm not sure how it works, hell I turned one of the most prominent figures in the vampire world into a vegetarian. He hasn't slipped up, he says he never feels the urge to feed on the humans, and because of that he's able to have working relations with the humans."

He looks shocked. "You mean…..Marcus….is like us?"

I nod. "I told my father that the only way I would ever consider becoming a daughter of the Volturi, he has to see what he is missing. Granted if he ever asks to drink human blood again, I will give him the ability. But I like to think that he is happier drinking animal blood."

Jasper sits down on a rock looking a little better. I look at him. "Jasper would it be okay if I absorbed your power? It doesn't work how it sounds. Just when I touch your arm or something, my body senses a power and copies it, but somehow it comes into my body stronger. Its quite amusing for me. Want to see?"

He looks up at me. "You sure about this Bella? Feeling emotions is pretty brutal at times." I nod to him. "if you are sure." He holds out his arm, and I grab onto it. I can see all this past and then I see his power. I grab onto that and feel his power going into my body. I send him small waves of amusement, which turn out to be large waves of amusement to him. the next think I see is Jasper on the ground rolling around laughing. "Bella stop. Okay I get it."

I let up on the amusement and start chuckling. "I want you to know. I saw everything you went through as a newborn. I'm sorry that Maria put you through all that. You deserved better bro." He looks at me with pure brotherly love.

He hugs me. "Thanks Bella. For everything, for understanding, and for making me a safe person to be around."

"Don't worry about it Jasper. Let's get back though because I have a feeling that I'm going to end up back here with Rose." We run back to the house, and Rose is waiting for me. I nod to her and tell her to follow and go right back to the meadow.

RPOV

I think Bella already knows what I want to ask her, but I am intrigued by her power. And I really want a baby. I always have. However, I need to clear the air.

We stop running and Bella sits down on a rock. I break the awkwardness. "Im sorry Bella. For the way I treated you before, when you were with Edward. I just didn't understand how you could want to give up your humanity to become a monster like us. How you could want to give up the ability to have kids when you deserved that right as a human, but I know now that being a vampire is something that you were destined to be, with or without us being in your life. I want us to be sisters. I realize after we left, that even though you thought I hated you, you affected my life so much just by exposing my human side. I want to thank you, you really have made me a better person." I look at her and she looks shocked.

"Thanks Rose. I guess I never really knew that. Edward wanted me to stay as far away from you and Jasper because he was scared of what could have happened. But I think I always knew deep down that our lack of friendship was because of Edward and not for a lack of wanting. I mean even Emmett told me that you loved having me around." I smiled at this. Of course my husband would tell her that, if I were jealous of Bella I would say that he loves her more than me, but he doesn't he loves her on the same level but as a sister not as a lover.

I go over to her and sit next to her. "I guess you already know what I want to ask you."

Bella interrupts me. "I figured that when I told you guys of my powers that I wanted to help you the most Rose. I want you to know that even though you are a vampire, your baby will be a human, a full human, not a cross breed. The pregnancy will last about 3 months instead of 9, and the baby will age like a cross breed, but is human. I promise. Do you want to do this now?" She asks looking at me. She laughs. "Whoa Rose slow down on the loving feelings, save that for Emmett." I laugh with Bella.

"Don't you need Emmett here too?" I ask confused about her powers.

She laughs again. "I could have him here but I have pretty good accuracy and distance with my powers so I'll affect him too." I nod at Bella.

'Whoa she's pretty powerful' I think to myself.

"Why thank you Rose." She says with a smile. "Now, are you ready?" She asks me. She holds out her hand, and I take with a little hesitation. "I know you are hesitant Rose, but the bloodlust is gone right?" I nod again. "Just trust me, I promise I wont hurt you." She leads me to the middle of the meadow and tells me to lay down. "This might feel a little uncomfortable, since your heart is going to beat. One thing you need to know, which I think will ease your mind a little bit, when you decide to change back, it wont hurt. It s just a little perk of my gifts." I was amazed.

I look at Bella. "Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much this means to me." She laughs and sends me a wave of adoration. "You copied Jasper's gift?" She nods. "Well then you do know what this means to me. I have one more question. Am I going to have to eat human food, or do I still need blood."

"No Rose when I said human I mean completely human. You will retain your looks and your eye color, but your insides will be human once again." She pauses and puts her hand over my heart. "Just think about your baby and its future, and this will be over soon."

BPOV

My hand is over Rose's heart, and I hear it begin to beat once more. Rose is sending out waves of discomfort, so I send her calming waves and a huge wave of happiness. I hold my hand in place until I feel her heart beat at a normal pace.

"Okay Rose, you are officially a human again." She sits up and hugs me tightly. 'Well I guess she retained her vampire strength' I think to myself.

She looks down at her rumbling stomach. "Um Bella, I think im hungry." I laugh at her.

"I guess its time to feed the human." I give her a huge smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that to one of the Cullen's" I hold out my hand. "Well lets get you back to the house." Rose jumps on my back and I take off to the Cullen house. When we get there, Alice is out in the yard waiting for us.

Alice is jumping up and down. "Is she really a human?" Rose goes over to Alice and nods. Alice grabs Rose in a huge hug. "I cant wait to meet my nephew."

Rose pulls back. "Its going to be a boy?" She asks stunned.

Alice answers pretty quickly. "Yeah he's going to be cute" I give her a look that must have said shut the hell up because the next thing out of her mouth was. "But I'm not going to tell you anymore than that."

Rose's stomach grumbles again. "Bella," Rose says seriously "I don't know how you dealt with this for so long." Alice and I chuckle. "Can I have something to eat now? I don't think I can bear this for much longer."

I just walk into the house and head straight for the kitchen. Esme and Archie join me in the kitchen. Esme comes next to me and starts getting out some kitchen utensils and Archie sits at the bar.

"So what are we cooking Bella?" Esme asks looking at some of the ingredients I pulled out.

I continue cutting some tomatoes "I'm making pizza. But the Italian style, theway pizza is supposed to be made and enjoyed. I figured Rose would like that since she was from New York."(**A/N: **I was going to list the ingredients but its kinda a family recipe so im not going to) I feel Archie's curiosity. "What is it that you want to ask Archie?"

He looks and feels shocked. Then he blushes. I know what you are thinking how is he blushing right? Well just being around me, the vampires get some of their basic human aspects back. Anyways back to Archie.

He sits up a little straighter. "Bella, why don't you see the future like Alice or Shayla? I mean you said that you copy powers right? Why not that one?"

I stop cutting and really think about that question. I think back to all the instances when it has been used to persuay a person. I turn and look at Archie. "I guess it's because I don't want to know my future before it happens. I want to experience a carefree life. I like to think that I can make my own decisions, but I know that there are things that are inevitable. But seeing the future can be a good thing, its just not my good thing."

Esme smiles at me. "That was very powerful Bella." I send her waves of love and continue making the pizza. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I reach down and check the message. Archie comes over to me and Esme and tries to help us.

I put the pizza in the oven and head out to the living room where the rest of the covens are. Alice and shayla are deep in conversation and Jasper, Emmett, Ty, and Justin have decided to play Rock Band, Kat and Rose have struck up conversation probably about her upcoming pregnancy. Carlisle and Edward come over to me and Emse, Esme goes with Edward and I decide to go back to the kitchen with Carlisle in tow.

CPOV

Bella pulls me into the kitchen. She has me a little worried. We sit down at the bar. I keep a hold on her hand and start stroking small circles, just waiting for her to start talking. She takes a breath.

"Carlisle, Marcus is going to be here within the next few hours."

* * *

WOOOT!!!!! i know the volturi are coming...WTF?!?! i dont know either but it will all tie in somehow. PLEASE OH PLEASE...for the love of all things good REVIEW!!!! i cant promise you Carlilse in the flesh, but i can write some in for you [:


End file.
